<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>number 15’s cute boyfriend by yamaguchikinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501733">number 15’s cute boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie'>yamaguchikinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Time Skip, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakusa’s female fans get a little too close for yamaguchi’s liking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>number 15’s cute boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yamaguchi wasn’t one to get insecure. well maybe in his teen years but now he’s pretty confident in himself and in his relationship. his relationship sakusa kiyoomi number 15 of the MSBY Black Jackals that is. he knows that they seem like a random pair but they work very well together. </p><p>they met back in yamaguchi’s first year at nationals when he was trying to bathroom. he was wandering around the arena aimlessly when he bumped into a figure. yamaguchi ended up tripping over his feet and falling on his butt, “ooh ouch” he hissed. </p><p>“are you alright” yamaguchi heard from above him he lifted his head to see a tall curly headed boy with a lime green jersey. yamaguchi starred for a little too long before realizing that he was still staring, “oh yeah i’m fine just a little startled,”<br/>the lime green boy surprised yamaguchi by reaching his hand down to help him up, “that’s good i mean you took a little tumble there”<br/>“oh yeah you did catch me off guard there- oh” yamaguchi looked down and realized they were still holding hands, “oh god i’m sorry didn’t realize i hadn’t let go”<br/>“no it’s fine i hadn’t realized either”<br/>“so what school is that” yamaguchi asked pointing at boys jersey<br/>he looked down, “oh itachiyama” <br/>“oh isn’t that a power house school”<br/>“mhmm”<br/>yamaguchi’s eyes lit up in excitement, “oh my teammate kageyama did a training camp with their ace. what was his name” </p><p>“sakusa”<br/>“yes that’s it!” then yamaguchi paused, “oh god where are my manners we’ve been talking and i don’t even know your name. i’m yamaguchi tadashi from karasuno” he said extending his hand<br/>“i’m sakusa kiyoomi itachiyama, but you knew that” sakusa said shaking his hand <br/>yamaguchi stopped mid shake, “oh? oh! wait you’re sakusa that’s so cool! oh i was talking about you when you were right here “ he said while shyly rubbing the back of his head. <br/>sakusa glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed “i’m sorry yamaguchi tadashi but i have to go warm up with my team” sakusa said sounding a tad disappointed.<br/>“don’t worry sakusa we can meet up after your game or after mine” yamaguchi said with a hopeful smile. <br/>and they did<br/>and the rest is history </p><p>... (present time)</p><p>now yamaguchi is fully aware that his boyfriend is very handsome, he knows that better than anyone. but do girls always have to flirt with sakusa after every game right in front of him?</p><p>currently yamaguchi is waiting by the gym doors because his boyfriend just played a magnificent game and he needs some reward kisses. but alas that is easier said than done because as soon as sakusa steps through those doors it’s all “sakusa sakusa sakusa” <br/>“sakusa you looked really handsome out there”<br/>“can you sign this for me”<br/>and for the most part yamaguchi understands they’re being fans but sometimes the fans get to up close and personal and that’s what makes yamaguchi crazy mad. and tonight is no different when a girl with long black hair, perfect makeup, high heels, and sakusa’s #15 merch walks up to sakusa.<br/>“hey sakusa you played really well out there you could really see your  muscles hard at work” she drawls out as she runs her hand up and down his tricep. <br/>yamaguchi’s eyes widen, *wow she’s one of the bold ones*<br/>sakusa subtly rolls his eyes, “thank you but i have to go,” he says in his beautiful monotoned voice.<br/>“ugh whyyy stay with me” the girl whined.<br/>*wow take it down a notch* yamaguchi thought. <br/>sakusa furrowed his brows (ooo he’s getting angry), “no i will not stay with you” <br/>“uhh why not” she whined louder “what is so important that you can be here with me?”</p><p>*um okay ouch* yamaguchi thought <br/>sakusa rubbed his face, “i have to hang out with my bo- friend my friend. look he’s right there”<br/>*ugh why can’t he just say boyfriend* yamaguchi thought<br/>the girl turned around, “ugh i don’t see much. i am better than that pile of pimples” she said with disdain. she then turned around to find a fuming sakusa kiyoomi, “hey relax no need to burst a blood vessel” she tried to joke to no avail.<br/>sakusa pried her wandering hands off of him, “listen here, first of all get our hands off of me. second of all those are freckles beautiful ones at that. and third of all he is much better than you will ever be. fourth and finally we are not friends do not talk to me like we are. now i am going to head out with this beautiful soul and you’re gonna stay here. understand?” <br/>the girl just stood there shocked <br/>sakusa cleared his throat, “do you understand?” <br/>the girl quickly nodded, “yes i understand”<br/>“good now stay there and don’t talk to me again” he said walking towards yamaguchi, “come on tada let’s go home” he said as he wrapped yamaguchi’s hand in his. </p><p>...(at their apartment) </p><p>sakusa still seemed on edge as they sat on their coach. yamaguchi could tell he was by the fact that he was still clenching his jaw. sakusa had yamaguchi tucked into his side but they weren’t exchanging words. but the silence  was killing yamaguchi, “hey komi,” he poked his thigh, “are you okay? you keep clenching your jaw”<br/>sakusa sighed, “i’m fine dashi. it’s just i just” he ran a hand down his face, “it’s the girl from the stadium. i hate hate hate fans like her. she’s was way too touchy and way too rude.”<br/>yamaguchi ran his thumb across the back of sakusa’s hand, “i know you don’t like it when they get touchy”<br/>“that’s not even what bothers me dashi. i just hate how she said those things to you. she doesn’t even know how much of an amazing boyfriend you are”</p><p>yamaguchi stopped rubbing sakusa’s hand and sat up to look him in the eye “but we wouldn’t have this problem if you just told people that we are together”<br/>sakusa’s gaze soften as he went to cup yamaguchi’s face, “i know that dashi and i want to tell everyone that we’re boyfriends and have been for six years. but i’m scared”<br/>yamaguchi quirked his eyebrow, “scared of what komi?”<br/>sakusa took a deep breath, “scared that if i say that we are dating that’s potentially gonna give you negative attention that i don’t want you to have. i-i mean you saw how that girl reacted when she heard that we were friends. so who knows how they would react if we were dating”<br/>yamaguchi changed their position and tucked sakusa’s face into his neck and started to rub his back, “it’s okay k’omi. i’m not a glass doll and i am not afraid of a couple mean comments. what i am scared of is that you are ashamed of our relationship and ashamed of me.” <br/>sakusa launched out of yamaguchi’s hold unbelievably quickly and gaped at him, “yamaguchi tadashi” *uh oh full name now you’re in trouble* “don’t you ever never ever say or even think for one second that i am ashamed of our relationship,” sakusa said as he place yamaguchi on his lap, “i- the only reason sweetheart that i was hesitant to say anything was because i wanted to protect you. you dashi are the love of my life, my star, and i’ll be damned if i ever see get hurt.” sakusa finishes his declaration with a kiss upon yamaguchi’s lips. </p><p>they stayed like that for a while, yamaguchi on sakusa’s lap, trading kisses, and petting each other’s hair. it wasn’t until yamaguchi’s phone alarm went off that they separated from the embrace. yamaguchi reached over to turn off the alarm, turned back to sakusa, “okay so we are on the same page. we are going to go public about our relationship?”<br/>sakusa nods<br/>“and i get the great privilege of bragging to my friends that the great sakusa kiyoomi is my boyfriend,” yamaguchi says while squishing sakusa’s cheeks. <br/>sakusa then moves yamaguchi’s hands to hold them, “and i get the esteemed honor of showing off my beautiful boyfriend whenever i see him” <br/>yamaguchi blushes, “glad we established that”<br/>“mhmm me too sweetheart” sakusa then places kisses on yamaguchi’s hands, “now it’s late and i am ready to cuddle you in bed” <br/>yamaguchi laughs, “of course let’s go komi”</p><p>once the were settled in bed they wished each other goodnight <br/>“goodnight komi love you”<br/>“goodnight dashi love you more”</p><p>....</p><p>yamaguchi is filled with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he stands by the stadium doors while he waits for his boyfriend. his thought process was all of a sudden interrupted by the screams of fan girls. he raises his head to see his sakusa walking through the doors. sakusa’s eyes were searching for yamaguchi and at the moment of seeing him his eyes lit up like stars in the night sky. sakusa immediately made us way towards yamaguchi only to be stopped by fan girls. he completely forgot about them once he saw them. </p><p>“sakusa sakusa sakusa” the fan girls started calling for him, sakusa started signing as fast as could. once he reached his limit he stopped, “sorry ladies but i have to go” he apologized.<br/>their whines resonated throughout the hallway, “ughh but whyyy” <br/>sakusa started walking towards yamaguchi and laced their fingers together, he turned around, “sorry ladies but i have a date with my gorgeous boyfriend bye” he turned again leading yamaguchi towards his car and left a group of shocked fan girls in his wake. </p><p>after sakusa settling into the drivers seat, yamaguchi leaned over to give sakusa a kiss on the lips. <br/>sakusa chuckled, “did i do a good job bragging about you to my fan girls” <br/>yamaguchi settled in his seat, “the best job komi” he reached for sakusa’s hand, “home?” </p><p>“home sweetheart”</p><p>“love you komi”</p><p>“love you more dashi”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please request any pairings you want </p><p>also i am also done with my oiyama fanfic please be patient</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>